SakuraIno: Crushes&Dates
by Sakura37Haruno
Summary: Sakura and Ino just found out who Tenten and Hinata likes, they think its up to them to hook them up. What will happen to the fair Tenten and Hinata? Will Sakura and Ino be able to set them up? I dont think so. LOL, find out now!
1. Any Crushes?

**Hey this is my first fan-fiction, hope you like, it's just a little thing i like to call Crushes&Dates, you get the Idea, Enjoy!**

"So Sakura, how is it working for Grandma Tsunade?," Naruto asked her while training, it was a perfect day to do other things though, and Sakura had other ideas. "Its not that bad, Master has taught me a lot so far, Naruto, I think i'm a hed out of her. All this speaking about her reminded me i got to train with her, see ya'," the pink headed girl ran of.

As she was walking she noticed Tenten in her training ground. "So you promise not to tell?," She said in a low voice. 'Tell what?,' Sakura thought. "Right, I shall not tell anyone, a promise is a promise, that is my nindo my ninja way!," Lee said with his hand on his heart. "ok,ok but keep it quit," "no problem, but Tenten, my tell me why you like Neji?,". 'NEJI, CHA! HERE'S SOME REAL ACTION. TENTEN DOES LIKE HIM!' Sakura thought, her face as frozen from the surprise. "Lee keep it down, someone could hear you," "Sorry Tenten, let us now go, Guy Sensie most be waiting for us,". 'I cant believe it, i have got to tell someone, but who?,' Sakura thought, then her face lighten, she knew who she was going to tell.

Meanwhile...(at the same time as Sakura found out)...Ino finishing her mision. She had just came out with Naruto, and Hinata. "Well I can say that the mission went well," Ino started. "Yeah, you hardly did anything," Naruto said with a face. 'Naruto,' Hinata thought. "what, of course I did something, jeez, talk about yourself before you talk about me," "yeah yeah say what you want," "urg,". "well i think that-," Hinata was triped by this little boy running after these other little boys. "Hinata, are you ok?," naruto lift her up, then Hinata's face turn red, the usual. "uh," then she fainted, Naruto had a sweat coming out, looking confused, he left her with Ino.

Ino took her to the Flower Shop, she let her in her room to rest. Soon enough Hinata woke up. "where-where am I?," She asked. "your in my room," Ino said from across the corner. "Hinata, you fainted, because of Naruto, do you like him?," "No," Hinata's face turned red again. "Ok, well then you dont mind if he's RIGHT THERE," "Naruto!," "you do like him, he's not even here and you already almost fainted," "ok, ok, i guess i do, just a little," "Dont worry, i wont tell a soul," 'yeah right,' Ino thought. "you should be going Hinata," "thank you, bye now,"

Ok, here's when Sakura was going to tell the person she tought of. "Ino,...Ino?," She said as she walked in the Flower Shop. "over here Sakura, your just the person I wanted to talk to," "yeah, me too, you go first, Ino," "Ok, well, Hinata,likes NARUTO!," "no, your lieing?," 'there's no way Hinata could like someone like Naruto?' Sakura thought. 'what did you have to say, Sakura?," "oh, that TENTEN LIKES NEJI!," "this is just getting weirder," "what should we do about it?," said Sakura. "Damn, I dont know, hook them up?," "yeah Ino, and I got an idea,".

**Hope you liked this chapter, if you did, you'll love the next, its gonna be better then this one, and maybe even longer.**


	2. Please Agree

"First we write a note to Naruto saying there's a pretty single lady wanting to meet him, the smell of the note will be Ramen, that will catch his attention,"said Sakura. "Then, you go make sure he got the note, but act like you don't know anything, anything," "Sure and what about Hinata?," "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, I got that planned, I'll go to her house, speak with her politely, then tell her I know a guy who would like to get to know her," "Hinata might go for that, make sure she does," "Oh, and Sakura the Dates on Saturday, 7:00 P.M!," Ino yelled out to Sakura as she ran throw the door to get Naruto. "Yeah, Yeah I hear,".

By this time she found Naruto, still training, she had already put the note under his door. "Naruto your still training?," Asked Sakura. "Yeah, but now that you said that, I think I'm a take a brake," "Sure Lets go to your House," 'Sakura-chan wants to go to my house, Damn, I'll go!,' "uh, Sure, lets go," Naruto thinks things so stupiedly.

"Ok, we're here, open the door," Sakura says. "Uh, Sakura I sort a for got my keys inside,". 'YOU IDEIT, HOW DO YOU FORGET THE KEYS INSIDE!,' Sakura's inner power wasn't so happy. "But don't worry, I got a pair key under the mat," Naruto grabbed it and opend the door, he went inside with out even noticing the note. "Uh, Naruto, whats that?," Sakura was training to get him to read it. "Oh, that might be some paper I left on the floor?," "Uh, it looks like a note, you should read it," "Ok," Naruto read it out loud. "There's a pretty single lady, who loves Ramen, meet her at the Ramen Shop at 7:00 P.M. on Saturday," "Wow, someone likes you are you gonna go?," Sakura asked so nicely. "why should I go, what if it's someone old, and ugly?," "Naruto, I have a feeling it's someone, you know, and close to you," 'I knew it, Sakura it is you!,' Naruto thought. "In that case I'll go!, better get ready, Sarurday is in two more days, oh, uh Sakura can you go?," "sure no prblem, i'll be on my way," as Sakura went out the door she stopped. 'HELL YEAH, THIS FAIRY TALL IS FOR REAL!,' she thought and ran to the Flower Shop to wait for Ino.

Ino is at Hinata's trying to get her to go. "So Hinata, will you go to your secret lover?," Ino said. "I'm not sure," "why?," "what is I dont like the person?," "You will, trust me," "but Ino," "no buts you are going, missy," then Ino walked out. 'Oh, I'll try,' Hinata thought.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata was so easy," "really, wow, Naruto was ok too,". "Ok, now Tenten and Neji, what do we do with them?,". "We should do the same?," Sakura said. "Not a good idea, Neji is a little shy, and Tenten well I think she'll go," "I got it, Neji, we will tell him Tenten would like to join him for this dinner she just won, he might go, dont you think?," "Sakura, he might go, but it's worth a shot," "Tenten, I'll take care of," they both ran of to get them.

"Hello Neji," Sakura said. "What is it?," he said coldly. "well Tenten was wondering if you would lile to join her in this free dinner she won, will you go?," "If she wants me to go, why won't she ask me herself?," 'CHA! NEJI JUST GO TO THE STUPIED THING AND LEAVE ME ALONE!,' Sakura though looking dead at him. "well I don't know, but she really wants you to go, so will you?," "fine, when?," "Uh, wait here," Sakura dashed to Ino. "Ino before you go in Tenten's house, when is the date?," "Sakura say, its on Friday 7:00," "Ok, thanks," Sakura dashed back to Neji. "Friday, 7:00 P.M, be there don't be late," "Thank you now be-gone,". Sakura slowly walked away. 'Tenten why the hell do you like this guy?,' she thought, then went back to the flower shop.

"So, Tenten, nice to see you," "Hello Ino, what do you want?," Tenten asked. "Well there is a man waiting for you on Friday at this dinner place he won," "Meruchi-chan's," "yeah that place, you should go, I know him and he's great," "should I," "yeah, you'll love him, he's to die for," Ino tried to make him sound sexy. "Ok, well when?," "Friday, 7:00 P.M, try not to be late, and its all free, bye now," Ino walked away. 'sometimes I wonder why I know that Girl,' Tenten thought, then closed the door. "Sakura, we got our second match done," "Hell Yeah!, now what?," Sakura asked. "Uh, we go home and make the dinner thing tommarow, bye now," then Ino went to her house, so did Sakura, though all this about dates got her to dream, dream about Sasuke.

_"Dont leave me!," she would yell at him. "sakura, I won't, I won't ever leave you," Sasuke told her, giving her a hug, touching her cheeks, and lips, making them land on his. The kiss broke for a second. "I'll never leave you again," he wispered, then went to a soft and gentle sweat kiss. Stroking his hands on her hips, and she stroked her hands on his hair. Getting emotional, all Sakura's fears and tears had left. But then Sasuke began to fade away. "SASUKE!?," Sakura yelled out. You could see Oruchimaru poping up. "BWAHAHHAHAHAHAH_,". "NOOOOO," Sakura yelled as she woke up. It, it was just a dream, Sasuke.

**So how was that, you liked the dream, didn't you, right? Well wait till the next chapter!**


	3. Dinner was being Made

"Ino, Ino, wake up Ino?," Sakura alarmed her. "Sakura, what, wa- are you doing here?," "Ino, we have to plan the Diner for our couples, hello?," "Oh, yeah, let me get dressed," Ino ran into her closet while Sakura got comfortable. "Tenten and Neji's date is first, lets do them now, come on," Ino said then ran out the door, Sakura followed. They went inside Meruchi-chan's Place. "Hello my good man, we would like to make dinner for two, for tommarow, There will be a boy named Hyuga Neji, and a wonderful girl named Tenten," Ino tried to make it sound 'dashing'. "Ok, my Lady, my I have 32$, that will be all," said the man, in his butt-ugly suit. "Sakura you gots money?," Ino asked. "Uh, twenty," "Damn, all I got is ten, we need two more dollars," "Uh, here,30$," Sakura said. "I said 32$ your two dollars short, but if you guys are ninja's I can make an acception," "Thanks, jee thanks, oh and It needs to be at 7:00 P.M, ok, bye," The two girls said. "Ok, thats done, now for the Ramen Shop!,".

"Hi, Mr. Ramen Guy, person," Ino said. "Hello can you have the store open late for Naruto on Saturday?," Asked Sakura. "What's going on?," he asks. "Oh, he has a date and we would like it to be here at the finest place to eat," Ino said. "Well if its for Naruto, I geuss I could let it happen this once," "Ok, and Hinata will be his date, so make sure everything is perfect, bye," Sakura ended that. "You know, this is gonna end up great," Said Sakura. " "I know, nothing can go wrong,".

On the day of Tenten's and Neji's date and hour..."Ino Tenten has been sitting there waiting for Neji for 15 minutes, where is Neji?," Sakura asked. "I dont know, oh wait I see him, duck," Ino and Sakura are hiding behind a chair to watch how everything is going. "Thanks for showing up, I thought you'd never show," Tenten said to Neji. "Sorry," Neji said. "Well what are you gonna eat?," asked Tenten. "Not sure, maybe, the Soy-ku soup," "I think I'm a have that as well,". "Welcome to Meruchi-chan's, what may I get you this fine night," Said some fancy waitor, he was better than the other one. "We would both have the Soy-ku soup," Said Neji. "And drinks?," "Uh, just water," Tenten said. "Same here,". "Ok, your drink and food will be here in 5 minutes,". "Neji," "Yes Tenten?," "It was nice of you to invite me here," "What, you invited me, or am I just wronge?," "Ino said you wanted me to cmoe here with you," "But that's what Sakura said?,". "uh, SakuraIno?," they both said. "Well now that we're here lets just stay, I mean they said it was free, right?," "I agree Tenten,". "I cant believe it," "I know Ino,". "Come on Sakura, our work here is done,".

Next day by the training field Sakura took a little peak at Tenten and Neji. 'they're, they're uh, making out?,' Sakura thought. They were both sitting by a tree Tenten on Neji's lap, lips on his, arms on his shoulder, to Sakura it was cute, but also blah. Neji was holding Tenten's hips, his tongue slowly making his way into her mouth. Soon enough Tenten feel on the floor, still kissing the Hyuga boy, then Neji was on top of her. The moment just stopped when-. "HELLO TENTEN AND NEJI WHAT A FINE DAY OF YOUTH-? Neji what are you doing to Tenten," Asked Lee. "Aahh," Yelled Tenten, then separated from Neji. "Blahhahaha," Sakura laughed then ran off before anyone saw her. "uh, it's just that," Tenten tried to explain. "Oh, I get it, you two are in your days of youth!," "Hey what's going on?," Guy sensie appears. "Guy Sensei Neji and Tenten are in their stage of the youths love!,". Pretty soon, the two kissers were red. "Oh, really, well, THATS JUST GREAT!," Guy cheers, and Tenten and Neji slowly walk away to get free from those two.

"Ino, Tenten and Neji are together!," "Really how'd you know,". "I saw them, by a tree, making out," "yes we did it,". 'HELL YEAH," Sakura screams in the inside. "Sakura now all we need to do is watch Hinata and Naruto tommarow, yeah and I'm a go to Hinata's to make sure she goes,". "Ok, see ya, bye,"

Saturday, 6:30 P.M. "Hinata, are you ready for the date?," Ino asked her as she walked in the door. "Hinata, what are you doing you should be getting ready for your ,uh, date," "Ino, I cant," "Hinata, there's a guy waiting for you, you got to be ready in 28 more minutes," "Ino I'm too scared," "Hinata, but you have to go," "But Ino," "Hinata, just go for two minutes, if you dont like it run, run like the wind," "Ok, let me get ready,".

"Uh, Hinata, it's gonna be 7:08, you better hurry over there, come on," Ino said pushing hinata to the Ramen shop area. 'Man this girl Sakura told me about, is sure late, maybe she's shy, Sakura come to me!,' Naruto thought cant wait to see the girl. "uhm, I'm looking for my date," Hinata says softly. "Hinata? you-your the girl?," "Na-ru-to, you the guy," "Welcome, come sit," just then Hinata fainted. "Hinata!,". "Jee, I knew somthing was gonna happen, but wait he's bringing her to his house, Cha!," "Well all we can do know is eat their food and go home, come on Sakura," "Ok, Ino,"

Hinata is lying on Naruto's bed, she slowly wakes up. "uh, where am I?," "Hinata, you finally woke up?," Naruto said in a whisper. "Oh, I fainted again," "yeah, Sakura told me all about the date, and what she and Ino did, cant believe you like me?," Naruto said smiling. "Is that a good thing?,"Hinata said blushing. Naruto leand over to her, kissed her on the lips for about two seconds. 'my first real kiss, believe it!,' he thought. when he was going to brake it, Hinata got hold of his shoulder and started to kiss him more, Naruto didn't really know how to stop that kind of kiss so just continued. Hinata lied on the pillow, Naruto grabbed tightly to her back, she could feel his muscles inpacting on her body. Soon enough tongue kissing became apart of this situation. By the time they stopped Hinata's cloths were losen, She didnt feel shy around Naruto anymore, He walked her home, It was 10:00 by now. Hinata lead him to her room, she let him in. "Bye, Naruto," she said quitly. "Bye," Naruto gave her a good nights kiss, then went off.

**Did you like that chapter? Hope you did, well please review.**


	4. Final step

The next day was fine, Sakura walked around with Ino, seeing they're young couples going about. "Ino, there, look, it's Hinata and Naruto," Sakura said pointing at the two love birds. They walked by them. "Hey, you..two," Ino started. "Hey, Ino, Sakura, thanks for the other night," Naruto said, when Naruto said the other night, Hinata blushed and looked away. "Yeah, well hope you two had fun?," Ino looked confused. As they left the two they talked. "what did they mean about the other night, all Hinata did was faint?," Sakura asked Ino. "Dont know, lets see if we could find Neji and Tenten," "Ino, you do not want to find them next to a tree, not the best sight," "What do you mean?," "Yes what do you mean, Sakra," A voice came from behind, it was Neji with his new girlfriend. "Oh, uh nothing really," Sakura started to sweat. "Well Ino, and Sakura thanks for lieing, dont know how that became a good thing, but thanks anyway, come on Neji," tenten pulled him away from them. "See we should do this for a living, right Ino?," "right,". "Hey, hey you two, you'll never believe what I just saw," Kiba said. "What, what happend?," The girls asked. "I just saw Kurieni Sensei go into Asuma's House, wonder why, and the lights were all out?," "Kiba give us a second," Sakura moved Ino to the side. "want to check whats going on?," "Sakura, anytime, anywhere," "oh, um, Kiba we got to be going now," Sakura said to him then ran of with Ino. "Oh, ok then,".

Now Sakura and Ino are around Asuma's house. Sneaking around they try to get close enough to hear what they're saying. "Oh, Asuma your so good at this," Kurieni said. "So good at what?," Ino wondered. "What can I say, I do it for you,". "this is getting freaky," Sakura was feeling sick. "What do you think of these," Kurieni would say. "Ah, sweet, sweet, sweet," Asuma said. "Ino, you dont think?," "Ahh, I'm out a here,". "Uh, Sakura Ino, wait, do you want some cookies?," Kurieni yelled out the window, but the two girls were just too discusted to listen. "I'll have some ofb those cookies?," Asuma said.

"Ino, I dont feel like doing that again," "Me either, just think old people, doing it, aahh, so uh, I dont want to talk about it," "Ino, lets just stick with our ninja Tools and all," "smart idea Sakura,". 'YEAH RIGHT, I'M GONNA CONTINUE NO MATTER WHAT!," Ino thought. 'INO, YOUR SO STUPIED, WHY WOULD I STOP NOW, THERE'S MORE FISHES IN THE SEE, AND I'M GONNA MAKE A HAND FULL," Sakura thought. 'I JUST WANTED TO THINK OF SOMETHING, BELIEVE IT!," Naruto somewhat came into the picture. Ok, well thats the end of that.

**Yeah so this is where it all finishes, hope you liked it. Please review, and please no harsh comments, but if you cant help it, so be it.**


End file.
